


Love Me Dead

by cadaverousGallant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sexual Content, Ships being sunk like a motherfucker, humanstuck AU, tw: murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaverousGallant/pseuds/cadaverousGallant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are an 18 year old, struggling to get into college. Not only that, you seem to have brought back your compressed feelings of love for your best friend, who you don't want to lose, SOLLUX CAPTOR. But, he's taken. By ERIDAN fucking AMPORA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the fuck is the sun

Your name is **KARKAT VANTAS** , and you are literally about to pass out from panicking so much. You're staring out of your bedroom window, staring at the black sky.  
  
Oh, did you forget to mention that it's 12 o' clock IN THE AFTERNOON.  
AND NO THIS IS NOT A FUCKING SOLAR ECLIPSE OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IT'S CALLED!  
Okay, deep breaths Karkat, deep breaths... Remember what your therapist said...  
  
Okay. You're calm. Not really. Just enough to not fucking hyperventalate at the thought of there not being a sun at 12:00 PM.  
  
But, oh. You're not the only one panicking. No, no, no. You got a call from your stoner friend about an hour back that the sun still wasn't out. Of course, you didn't believe him.   
But he told you to look out the window and WHAM. Here you are, staring out your window, mouth agape.  
  
You literally have no fucking idea what to do now, to be honest.  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
How did you forget.  
  
You're waiting for your best friend to show up.  
  
Damn, he SURE is taking his sweet ass time.  
  
Sweet time.  
  
Not sweet ass time.  
  
Forget you ever said that.  
  
The conversation to get him into coming over here was disasterous. He kept calling you a baby about being scared about the sun not being up yet. You swear, he doesn't give a shit about anything going on.  
  
The sun is down and it's 12 PM for christ's sake!  
  
How the fuck is he so calm all the time?  
  
Sighing, you close your curtains and turn around, heading for the door. You swing left and walk down the small hallway to the livingroom. This fucking apartment would be considered small if you had a roommate. But, it's only you living here, so it's perfect size.  
  
You trip over the rug, as you do every day, and curse at it.   
  
Staring at the blank sky for an hour made you exceptionally hungry some how. You stomach growls unattractively, and you spring towards the kitchen and rip open the fridge, searching for a decent thing to eat.  
  
There's barely anything in there.  
  
...  
  
Even though it's pretty much full.  
  
You pull out a carton of milk and place it on the counter beside the fridge. You pull open the cabinets and get a bowl and a box of cereal. You pour the cereal in the bowl and then do the same with the milk.  
  
God, you fucking hate cereal.  
  
But this was a special kind.  
  
Honeynut cheerios.  
  
You always liked this kind.  
  
You open the drawer and pull out a spoon and plot it in the bowl. You move around the kitchen and sit at a bar type of thing made out of counters. You sit yourself on the chair and start chowing down on the cereal.  
  
You really should've unlocked your front door for when Sollux got here.  
You're too lazy to get off your ass and open it for when he gets here.  
  
Well, you really don't have a choice now, do you?  
  
Continuing munching on your cereal, you await for a knock at the door.

 

* * *

 

Is he fucking serious. He **STILL** isn't here yet.  
For gods sake, you've been waiting almost an hour! You put on a fucking romcom because you got tired of waiting and you hoped that maybe this would speed up the time.  
But it isn't.  
  
You grab your cell phone from the couch cussion beside you and slide it open. You scroll through your contacts list and searching for his name.  
  
Found it.  
  
You press the "send text" option and begin typing away.  
  
"HEY, SHIT FOR BRAINS. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
  
Send.  
  
You wait a few moments and recieve a text back.  
  
"KK iit'2 2orta hard two 2ee when the 2treet liight2 aren't on. iit'2 dark a2 2hiit out here."  
  
You roll your eyes.  
  
"YEAH THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT WHAT I ALREADY KNEW, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. WHERE ARE YOU NOW?"  
  
A few moments...  
  
"ii thiink ii'm down the block from your place. can you come out2iide 2o ii know ii'm goiing to the riight place?"  
  
"UGH, FINE WHATEVER."  
  
"oh and wear a coat. iit'2 fuckiing freeziing out here."  
  
You drop your phone beside you and pause the movie. You hop off the couch and head towards the door. Your yank your black pi coat off the coat hanger and put it on. Okay, there are no shoes by the door. Um. Kitchen. Yeah. Kitchen. You go in there and, what do you know, a pair of grey converse and next to the fucking trash bin! When did you guys get in here? You slip your feet in quickly, not even bothering to tie them, and head for the door. You leave it un-locked and head down the hallway and then down the stairs until you reach the first floor. When you make it down, you push the glass doors open and grab a rock that you put next to the door so you can get inside from getting something from your car or waiting for someone like you are now. You wedge it in between the doors so it stays open, and walk down the stone stairs.  
  
Sollux wasn't kidding, it really is freezing out here. It's gotta be below zero! You can see your breath come out in clouds as clear as day.  
You cross your arms and try to generate at least some heat. You look in both directions to see if he's here yet.  
  
Nope.  
  
Okay you're stupid. You should've at least brought your fucking phone with you. Wow, nice going, Karkat.  
  
Fuck, you forgot how bad the cold makes your asthma react. Just hold on a little bit longer and you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths through your nose and you'll be okay.  
Wait. You hear footsteps coming from the right of you. You turn your head and see a tall man with a red and blue jacket, black jeans, and a beanie pulled over his dark brown hair.  
  
"Hey kk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //weeps
> 
> i'm gomen  
> this is so bad  
> i wrote this january 1st, along with 2-6  
> i'll post chapter 2 tomorrow if anybody even cares uvu
> 
> i hope you guys liked it
> 
> PS: (psst half of the ships start appearing in the middle just saying  
> the major ship this focuses on though is sollux/karkat  
> so if you were looking for a legit /other ships mentioned up there\ you came to the wrong place uvu  
> they're just sub-ships)


	2. Fuck.

"Fina-Fucking-Ly, Captor!" You growl, glaring hard at the man now standing in front of you. He had the usual charmi- you mean, shit eating grin on his pale face. God, this kid was so much taller than you, it made you look like a midget. He was a fucking giant. You're average height.

Okay, not really.

"Can we go inthide? I'm gonna feeze to death if I'm out here any longer." Sollux finally says. You nod and spin around, him following behind you. You walk up the front steps and un-lodge the rock from in between the doors and throw it back where it usually sits.

"That'th actually kinda clever. Good for you."

You glare back at him and he sticks his tongue out at you. He had someone split it down the middle for him. God, is it ho- stupid. God, is it stupid. You turn back and swing the door open and hold it open so he can walk in.

"Thank you, kind thir." He laughs. You groan, rolling your eyes. The two of you walk up the stairs in a spiraled fashion until you reach the fifth floor, also the top floor, and the floor your apartment resides. You lead him down a few doors and then reach apartment 502. The numbers go in reverse. 502 would be called 506 if it wasn't reversed. You slide the door open, and he walks passed you, and you shut the door, locking it this time. There are some creepy people who live on this floor, and you aren't taking any chances.

You look over at Sollux, who has already stripped down into nothing but his jeans and socks, and laying on your couch with your blanket cushioning his head. He always does this, and it really aggravates you. First of all, what would Eridan do if he showed up here and saw his boyfriend without a shirt on, walking around your apartment?

He'd try and kill you, that's what he'd do.

"Do you want anything to drink?" You ask him. His arm shoots up.

"Do you have anyyyyyyyy uhhhhh... what'th it called..." He begins.

"Do you want tea, Sollux." You sigh.

"Yeah." He answers. "Can you put honey in it?"

This kid fucking loved his honey.

"Yeah, yeah." You reply. You pull the tea maker out from the bottom cabinet and put it on the counter before pulling a teabag down from the top of the fridge. You go to the sink with the tea maker in hand and fill it with warm water. Setting the tea maker down, you plug it in. You stand there for a few minutes before the thing makes a dinging noise. You grab a cup from the cabinet above and pour the water into the cup. You put the tea bag in the now clean water and let it sit for a few minutes and consume the water with it's goodness. You throw the empty tea bag in the trash bin, and it actually goes in. What luck. Now for the honey. Back into the cabinets, your push things around looking for the jar.

Found it.

You grab it and unscrew it. Before using the honey, you pull a spoon out from the drawer and whisk it inside, scooping out the amount he likes. You dip in in the tear and stir it around until it isn't visible anymore. You slam the drawer shut with hip and walk over your almost naked-with-nothing-but-jeans-and-socks best friend and place the tea on the coffee table.

"Sit your ass up, stop hogging the whole fucking couch." You command. He groans and sits up, adjusting himself upright. He leans forward, about to pick up the cup. "Don't touch that, it's still-"

He pulls his hand back fast, letting out a wince.

"...hot." You sigh, slamming your palm against your forehead. "Jesus, let it cool for a few, will ya?"

He just glares over are you and leans back.

"So, why do you think the sun is still down?" You ask, picking up the TV remote and switching the movie off and back to regular Comcast cable. He shrugs.

"I dunno, check the newth?" Sollux suggests, eyeing his tea like an impatient white, preppy, teenage girl, wanting a new purse. You flick through the channels, in search for the news station. You've never cared for the news, so you've never bothered learning the channel for it.

Ah. Here we go. Channel 41. Fox News.

"Astronomers say that the sun is currently in sleep stasis. Sleep Stasis is a very rare occurance that happens every thirty thousand years, and is said to last at least two weeks on end.

"Sleep Stasis is explained as 'when the earth is stuck in one position for a certain amount of time, and splits the earths day and night between its inhabitants.' Meaning, that it's dark here in the US, and light on the opposite side of the world."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself, dumbass news reporter." You snarl, flicking off the TV and groaning.

"That wath actually really badly eckthplained..." Sollux sighs, slouching back. "Can I drink the tea now, pleathe."

"Is it still as hot as the fucking sun?"

He grabs the cup and then looks at you.

"Nope."

You groan again. He begins sipping the tea, and god, he looks like a kid drinking hot chocolate in the winter, fearing that they might burn their tongue. It's the cute- dumbest thing you've ever seen.

You look back at the black screen, feeling a slight blush come to your cheeks.  
No. Go away. Don't you fucking start again. You suppressed these years ago, they can't come back. No. Go the fuck away. You swallow hard and shake your head. Okay, you're good now.

You look back at Sollux, who's now putting his cup back on the table. He already drank the entire thing. Christ almighty. He lets out a satisfied breath.

"Ahhhh, that wath good." He says to himself, smiling.

Fucking christ, you can't stop blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	3. Boyfriend Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's my least favorite chapter because of the way i wrote sollux

The two of you are laying back on opposite sides of the couch, sharing the same huge ass blanket. He was staring up at the ceiling, and you kept switching your attention from his face to the floor. No. Stop. You let go of these feelings years ago. For fucks sake, he's your best friend. You can't be feeling like this. Stop. Just stop.  
  
"So, how are things with Eridan?" You ask, turning your head to the side and staring at the floor. Sollux sighs.  
  
"I dunno anymore." He answers. "I feel like he'th been avoiding me lately. Like, I'd thee him in the morningth, but then he'd sort of rush out of the houthe and not come back until I'd be thleeping. He thtarted thleeping on the couch, too..."  
You glance over at him, a surprised expression on your face. He looked upset. It made your heart hurt.  
  
"Do you think he's..." You begin. He looks at you. The expression now on his face made you regret starting that sentence.  
  
"KK, do you think he'th..." Sollux says. "...Cheating on me...?"  
Your eyes widen. You can't look at him anymore. You glance to the side, avoiding his stare.  
  
"W-Why would he..."  
  
You shoot him a glance. Oh my god, he looks like he's going to cry. Why did you have to bring this up?!   
  
Sollux pulls the blanket over his head and curls up into a ball under it. You could hear quiet whimpers escaping his mouth.  
  
"Sollux?" You say, climbing over towards him slowly. You feel so shitty right now. You made your best friend cry over the possibility that his loving boyfriend is cheating on him. Eridan would never do that to Sollux. They were such a good match.  
  
You rest a hand on where you think is his shoulder. He's shaking. You lean down and hug the balled up Sollux. This is your fault.  
  
"Sollux, Eridan would never do that to you." You assure him, nuzzling your head against his arm. "Please don't cry."  
  
If he keeps crying, you'll end up crying too. You move back, and try to pull the blanket from him. You manage to get if off with much struggle. His arms were covering his eyes and one of his hands was gripping his hair tightly. You could see tears tracing down his cheeks, and it hurt.  
  
It hurt so fucking bad.  
  
All you wanted to do right now was hold him and kiss him and tell him it'll be alright. Tell him that Eridan isn't as much as a douchebag as you know he is. Tell him that... he isn't cheating on him.  
  
But you don't know that.  
  
You wont know that until he's caught in the act.  
  
You lean back down and hug him again, rubbing his back and whispering into his ear that it's okay and that he has nothing to worry about.  
After awhile he seemed to calm down, and even returned your hug.  
  
The two of you just laid there together, playing with each others hair and giggling. This is how you wanted to spend every day of your life.  
  
But Sollux wasn't yours.  
  
He was Eridan's.  
  
And you had to respect that as their friend. And you did.  
  
"KK?" Sollux mumbles. You glance up at him. "Thankth."  
  
You smile and nod. You scooch closer to him and nuzzle your face into his chest.  
  
You two always did this.  
  
But this time, it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux reeeeeally cares about eridan and their relationship, and just the thought of eridan not loving him back makes him upset, not to mention the thought of eridan cHEATING ON HIM. (i know sollux hates eridan's guts platonically in canon but hey humanstuck things can be different right? hahahaha...haaha...ha...ugh) 
> 
> yeah i'm gomen again


	4. Plan

You must've fallen asleep, because when you woke up, you were shivering by the lack of warmth from your friend who was beside you yesterday. Sollux wasn't there. He must've left while you were asleep.  
  
You were tucked in on the couch, the pillow from your bed resting under your head, and the blanket the two of you shared covering you, which made you look like a black ball with a head.  
  
 _He fucking tucked you in before he left._  
  
How adorable.  
  
You pick up your cellphone, which was now placed on the glass coffee table, and check the time.  
  
The time read 7:42 AM.  
  
Damn, you slept all day and night yesterday.  
  
Hm...  
  
You wonder if Eridan's left Sollux's place yet. You go through your contacts and hit the contact reading "DOUCHEBAG WHO USES FISH PUNS." Sometimes you mistake his and Feferi's contacts for each other, they're both very similar.  
  
You fingers tap quickly on the keys on your cellphones keyboard.  
  
"HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING TODAY?"  
  
You hit send and wait a few.  
  
"uh im headin out at 11 to go do a feww things wwhy"  
  
"JUST 'WWONDERIN'. CARRY ON."  
  
You all of a sudden have the greatest plan.  
  
Said plan requires a disguise.  
  
A really good disguise.  
  
And you know just who to go to.  
  
Kanaya.

 

* * *

 

"So, why exactly do you want me to do this?" A woman with short hair that was sort of spiked up in the back, dressed in simply the most gorgeous dress you've ever saw, sighs at you.  
  
"Kanaya, I'm doing this for Sollux, and I can't just stalk his boyfriend around dressed like me." You explain, scowling. "Eridan'd see me following him and catch on eventually. I need a disguise."  
  
"Karkat, this is the single most ridiculous plan you've ever had the misfortune of thinking up." She smiles. "But, I know how much you love Sollux, so... I'd be glad to help."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two of you spend the next few hours creating the most fool proof disguise ever. Spies should hire the both of you, this is simply the most perfect false front to ever have been created.  
  
Kanaya puts your hair into a hair net, and then places a black wig over it. She styles it so it's how you like it, bangs hanging slightly in front of your eyes, and parted at the left. She puts blue colored contact lenses in to mask the color of your eyes. You stand up, and she dresses you in one of her fancy jumper coats. She then raps a bright red scarf around your neck. She steps back and stares at you intently.  
  
"You look wonderful." Kanaya tells you, her smile as bright as ever. You smile back. You turned and looked at yourself in the mirror.  
  
Holy shit, you looked hot.  
  
Uh.  
  
Nobody heard that.   
  
Nope.  
  
You turn back to Kanaya.  
  
"You think it'll fool him?" You ask. She nods, adjusting the hood of your jacket and fixing your wig.  
  
"Yes, I believe it'll work." She smiles. "Anything could run by that boy. Now, Karkat, be careful and don't get yourself in trouble. If you need any help, call me and I'll come for you. I have my own disguise prepared so if you need any back up, I'm ready."  
  
You nod, and she pushes you out the door, and you set off to do some stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more short chapters  
> i'm sorry unu  
> chapter 5 will be longer, i promise!


	5. Spying

Ugh, this wig was waaaaay itchier than you expected it to be. And it's cold as shit outside, too. You should've thought of this plan more. You completely forgot about the sun being gone.  
  
You followed him to the mall a few minutes back, and so far he hasn't noticed you. You're still tailing him, but are making sure to keep your distances. You can still see him through the crowd (you wouldn't call it a croud, there's only 5 people), and...  
  
Wait a second...  
  
Oh hell no.  
  
Eridan runs off shouting somebodies name. HELL NO. You speed up, pushing your way through the bunch of people. Once you out of the crowd, you see Eridan walking beside a man a little bit taller than him with blonde hair.   
  
Maybe he's just meeting a friend?  
  
You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Karkat.  
  
Wait.  
  
Nevermind.  
  
Eridan and the guy just smooched while waiting for the escalater to reach the top of the next floor.  
  
Well, looks like you were right.  
  
Eridan's cheating on your best friend.  
  
And you'll have to tell him now.  
  
Well, fuck your life hard in the ass with a very sharp knife.  
  
You must've zoned out because you ended up following Eridan and the mystery man. They're headed for the food court. They seat themselves by the huge ass glass window that outlooks the highway and parking lot. It's ugly. They could've made it outlook a prettier sight, like a lake or something.  
  
You sit a few tables away from them and pull out your phone. You're thinking over if you should tell Sollux now or wait. Or possibly contact Kanaya and get her to come spy with you. But you're pretty sure you can do this yourself.  
Inhaling a large breath, you decide it's time to tell Sollux.  
  
"HEY SOLLUX, I UH... HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."  
  
You slump forward and rest your chin against the table, arms stretched across the table, phone in hand.  
  
"oh god thii2 can't be good..."  
  
"IT ISN'T... SOLLUX, I DECIDED TO FOLLOW ERIDAN TO SEE IF HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU..."  
  
A frown falls onto your face.  
  
"why? kk you diidn't have two do that"  
  
"I KNOW BUT... I WANTED TO. I DON'T WANT BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A CHEATER, BECAUSE WHEN YOU FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF, IT'LL ONLY HURT MORE."  
  
"SHIT HOLD ON THEY'RE LOOKING OVER AT ME."  
  
You shove your phone in your pocket and stand up. You gotta make yourself look busy. Order something. Don't just sit there. You rush over to the Burger King kiosk and order 2 large fries. Only one for you. You're not all that hungry. You'll end up bringing the other to Sollux if he lets you in his house. You wait in line for 5 minutes before you're handed the paper bag of food. Walking back over to your table, you shoot Eridan and mystery boy a glance. They're still watching you.  
  
Holy fuck that is really creepy and frankly, it's making you uncomfortable.  
You park your ass back in your seat and put the bag on the table, pulling out one of the Large Fries. You munch on one of them, pulling your phone back out and continuing your conversation with Sollux.  
  
He sent you 6 texts in the entire 6 minutes you were gone.  
  
"kk? dude are you alriight?"  
  
"they diidn't liike come over to you riight"  
  
"plea2e tell me that'2 not what happened"  
  
"dude holy crap 2eriiou2ly"  
  
"ED can be dangerou2 but you already knew that"  
  
"2o iif you diid get iinto a 2cuffle wiith hiim then ju2t be careful okay"  
  
"HOLY SHIT SOLLUX WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN?"  
  
You let out a tiny laugh.  
  
"I WENT AND GOT SOME FOOD SO THEY DIDN'T THINK I WAS SUSPICIOUS."  
  
"okay iim calm 2orry"  
  
"he probably caught on"  
  
"YOU NEVER KNOW."  
  
"I GOT SOME FRIES. I GOT TWO. WANNA COME OVER LATER AND YOU CAN HAVE THE OTHER?"  
  
"yeah 2ure there2 nothiing good two eat iin thii2 hou2e anyway"  
  
Smiling, you look up from your phone. They're still looking, whispering things to each other. Holy crap it's really starting to bother you now.  
  
"um..."    
  
You sigh.  
  
"2o doe2 thii2 mean he'2..."  
  
"YEAH... I'M SORRY."  
  
"MAYBE YOU KNOW THE GUY HE'S WITH?"  
  
Bloop.  
  
"maybe what'2 he look liike"  
  
"UH, BLONDE HAIR, GREEN EYES, LIME COLORED SWEATSHIRT?"  
  
Bloop.  
  
"je2u2 fuck ii 2hould've gue22ed"  
  
"WHAT, WHO IS IT?"  
  
You slip another fry into your mouth and chomp down on it.  
  
"2ome douchebag that'2 been tryiing to 2abotage our relatiion2hiip for year2. look2 liike he fiinally achiieved what he wa2 workiing toward2..."  
  
"DON'T TAKE THIS BAD, BUT, IF ERIDAN CHEATED ON YOU FOR SOME GUY WHO'S BEEN TRYING TO BREAK YOU GUYS UP FOR A WHILE, DO YOU REALLY THINK HE CARES?"  
Ouch. That came out wrong. That probably hit him hard.  
  
"*2iigh*"  
  
"no"  
  
Wow, that wasn't what you were expecting. You were thinking he'd blow up at you, but... He obviously understands where you're coming from.  
  
"SORRY, THAT CAME OUT WRONG..."  
  
"no iit'2 fiine ii knew what you meant. and ii gue22 you're riight."  
  
"hey uh kk"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"miind iif ii 2tay at your place for a whiile?"  
  
You freeze, eyes widening alittle.  
  
"I DON'T CARE. YOU ACT LIKE YOU LIVE THERE ANYWAY. JUST PROMISE YOU WONT STRIP AND YOU CAN STAY FOR HOWEVER THE FUCK LONG YOU WANT."  
  
"ii dont 2triip"  
  
"youfuckingstripnakedandwalkaroundmygoddamnapartmentlikeyouowntheplaceeverysinglefuckingtime"  
  
"whoa okay don't not u2e cap2 lock iit2 weiird"  
  
"YEAH OKAY, WELL I'M GONNA HEAD HOME NOW. THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME TO DO HERE."  
  
"alriight ii'll pack my 2hiit and be over 2oon"  
  
You shut off your phone and shove another fry in your mouth. You stand up and drop your phone into your coat pocket and pick up the case of fries. You put it back in the bag and grip the bag tightly in your hand. You spin around and head back down to the first floor and make your way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops erisol has sunk in this fic  
> but not permanently  
> hehehe


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally what the title says

By the time you get back to your apartment, Sollux is already sitting on the front steps of the building dressed in the same coat and hat he was wearing yesterday, this time accompanied by a laptop bag and a suitcase. You stop in front of him and look down at his pathetic state.  
  
"Well don't you look miserable." You snort, arms crossed. He glares up at you, eyes puffy and cheeks stained red from crying.  
  
"Thank you, captain obviouth." Sollux growls. "My fucking boyfriend'th cheating on me with with the wortht pothible perthon on thith planet."  
  
"I know, I was the one who told you." You smile, reaching out a hand. He grabs it and you pull him up. "Let's get inside. It's fucking freezing out here."  
  
He nods in agreement as you push past him and take out a key. You put it in the key slot and there's a clicking noise. You open the glass door and go inside, waiting for Sollux to come in so you can lock it (the supervisor of the complex has all of its inhabitants keep keys so homeless people don't get inside with the door unlocked).  
  
The two of you make your way up to the top floor and head to the end of the hallway and into apartment 502. You flip the lightswitch on, and everything lights up. Sollux hangs his coat on the coat hanger and moves beside the couch, dropping his stuff on the floor next to it. He goes to take his shirt off, but he felt your eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.  
  
"Right, thorry."  
  
 _Oh god just take your fucking shirt off._  
  
Shut up brain, shut up.  
  
"Thankth for letting me thtay here, KK." Sollux says, plopping down on the couch.  
  
"I wouldn't just fucking turn you down when you needed somewhere to stay." You snarl, coming to sit down beside him. "I'm not that big of an asshole, yknow."  
  
"Yeah. I know." He smiles, and god is it the most charming thing you've seen all day.  
  
"I'm sorry about Eridan." You sigh, staring at the ground.  
  
"Me too."   
  
Sollux falls sideways and rests his head on your lap. You run your fingers through his hair.   
  
"I'm tired." He groans, voice sounding raspy all of a sudden.  
  
"Me too."  


* * *

  
  
  
 _"Eridan?" You mumble, watching that dumbshit hipster approach you. He grabs you by the shoulders suddenly and digs his nails hard into them. You let out a pained wince and he gets atleast 5 inches from your face._  
  
 _"Hey kar. Thanks for takin' care of Sol for me." He had that horrifying look in his eyes that you'd only seen once in your life. "But that wwont be needed anymore." He glances to the side and grinned. Eridan's grip on your shoulders loosened and he stepped back, only to push you into the street, a car speeding in your direction._  
  
 _And it hits you._  
  
You scream. You scream so fucking loud that it wakes Sollux up.  
  
"Shit, KK are you alright?!" He asks, expression consumed by concern. You don't answer him. You're panting hard and sweating. Eridan just fucking killed you in that dream.  
  
You slowly turn to Sollux and lean forward and wrap your arms around his back. You weep into his shirt. That literally scared the shit out of you.   
Sollux pulls you close and paps your cheek.  
  
"Shhh. It'th okay." He assures you, nuzzling his head into your hair. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
 _It wasn't a nightmare._  You think.  _It's what's going to happen in the future_. That much has already been decided when you stepped into this.  
  
But you nod anyway.  
  
"Do you want to tell me?"  
  
You shake your head.  
  
"Okay. That'th fine."   
  
The two of you must've fallen asleep on the couch when you got home.  Well, yeah. You guys were exhausted. You look towards the TV and then up at the cable box sitting atop it. The time reads 3:25 AM. Shit you guys slept a long time.  
  
You had slept on opposite sides of the couch, but now, you're laying next to Sollux, who is rubbing your back and trying to get you to calm down. Your fucking heart is racing 100 miles an hour.  
  
God, you just want to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops another short chapter im gomen
> 
> i have off of school tomorrow cuz there was a really bad snow storm and the roads are closed
> 
> we're getting more snow so we might not have school for awhile
> 
> so i might update this tomorrow once i clear out my askbox on tumblr uvu;;
> 
> yisss


	7. WAFFLES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love disneyland waffles omfg

You awake at 7:10 AM without Sollux laying beside you on the couch. You hear the shower running. He must be taking a shower. You stand up and walk toward the window, opening the blinds. It's still dark out. God, when will the sun decide to get off its lazy ass and do it's job? It's been 2 days now.  
  
You stand up and walk over to fridge, pulling it open. You look around for- oh. There they are. You swiftly grab a water bottle and pop the cap off and chug it down.  
  
You fucking love water bottles.  
  
The shower comes to a stop, and you hear curtains open, followed by quiet grumbles. The door opens and out walks Sollux in only a towel, wrapped around his waist. The two of you lock eyes for about a minute, before he screams like a girl upon realizing you're standing there, staring at him. He runs back into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
  
"Oh my god." You laugh. You walk over to the bathroom door and knock.   
  
"Dude oh my god I thought you were thtill thleeping I-"  
  
"Do you need clothes or something?" You ask, still laughing slighty.  
  
"Can you give me my thuitcathe pleathe." Sollux asks in a commanding tone. You walk back over to the couch and bend down and pick up the suitcase beside it, lugging it over to the bathroom door.  
  
"Open the door." You say. Sollux unlocks the door and slides it open alittle, standing behind it. You throw the suitcase inside the room and he shuts the door, fast. You hear the suitcase click open and clothes rustling around. Sollux is probably putting his clothes on now.  
  
Walking back towards the kitchen, you realize that his screech was probably the most high pitched noise you've ever heard come out of him. It was beyond adorable.  
  
You wonder what you should make for breakfast. Opening the cabinets, you realize that you don't have anything. A loud, annoyed groan escapes your throat.  
  
Mind as well check the freezer.  
  
You open the freezer and are instantly greeted by a gust of cold air. You shiver and reach inside and pull out 3 frozen waffles, one for you, two for Sollux (he has this really weird duality thing and he pitches a hissy fit if he doesn't eat two of everything).  
  
You pop them in to the toaster and push the button down, the waffles falling into their sockets.  
  
The bathroom door opens and Sollux strolls out in a black t-shirt, one sleeve red, one sleeve blue. He stands in the hallway for a minute, rubbing the towel over his head to dry his hair. You peer over at him, cheeks heating up. You swallow hard and look back to the waffles in the toaster.   
  
This is going to kill you.  
  
You're living with the person that you're hopelessly in love with.  
  
Sollux saunters over, sniffing the air. He stops besides you.  
  
"What kind of waffleth are thethe?" He asks, staring at the cooking waffles.  
  
"They're those waffles they make at disneyland." You answer. "Gamzee and I bought a shit load when we were there last year."  
  
"They thmell like heaven." He smiles, moving to the counter island. He sits on the stool, arms on the counter.  
  
The waffles spring up.  
  
You grab 2 plates and place them on the counter. Quickly, you put two on Sollux's plate and one on yours.  
  
"Peanut Butter and Maple Syrup?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
You reach up into the cabinet ad grab the peanut butter and maple syrup. You spread the peanut butter on both of his waffles with a knife, and then stack them on top of each other. You pour maple syrup all over it, letting some drip to the plate. Taking the plate in your hands, you bring the plate of wonder over to Sollux, placing a knife and a fork beside it.   
  
Now for yours.  
  
You take your waffles the same way Sollux does.  
  
You repeat your previous actions on your waffle.  
  
"KK." Sollux says suddenly.  
  
"Mmm." You sound.  
  
"Two waffleth."  
  
You smirk.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dude. I love you, oh my god."  
  
"Yeah I love you too."  
  
You freeze up.  
  
Thankfully, he doesn't think you're serious.  
  
Thank fucking god.  
  
You cut up your waffle and pour maple syrup on it and then walk around the counter and sit beside Sollux.   
  
You feel like you haven't eaten in a week.  
  
You shove that waffle in your fucking mouth piece by piece, enjoying the taste.  
  
"Good god I've tasted Heaven with my own mouth." You voice, putting another piece in your mouth. You swallow it down and groan. "Sweet baby jesus."  
  
"Dithneyland waffleth are the beeth kneeth." Sollux smirks.  
  
You snort, trying to force back laughter.  
  
He just made a fucking bee pun.  
  
That's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squirms  
> sorry for not updating for awhile unu;;  
> i've been procrastinating fgduhguh


	8. Kiss

"Dude, crack out the p.eth.3."  
  
"Not until you pronounce it right."  
  
"I will fuck you up."  
  
"Like you do every time I say that?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm quiet over here."  
  
"KK, I thwear to god, your sass ith going to get you killed one day."  
  
"Eh, what do I have to live for?" You smile, crouching down and opening the glass doors to the bottom shelf of your TV stand and yanking out your Playstation 3. "Wanna play Portal 2?"  
  
"Hell yeah I do." Sollux grins. "I wont kill you thith time, I promithe."  
  
"Yeah, you say that every time." You laugh. Grabbing the game box, you pop it open and take out the game. You press the eject button on the PS3 and take out the game you were previously playing, which was Skyrim, because, well, who doesn't like Skyrim, right? You put Portal 2 in and press the on button.   
  
"Heads up." You call, tossing Sollux a controller, which he catches with one hand.  
  
God he's such a tool you can't handle it.  
  
You switch the TV to station FRNT and stand, moving back to the couch and plopping down beside Sollux. The menu screen comes on and you press the analog stick to the left 2 times and then down 3. You hit the X button and the screen loads up Portal 2.  
  
"Haven't played thith in awhile." Sollux says, staring at the TV screen.   
  
"Last time we played was a few days before you started dating Eridan." You add, frowning.  
  
"Back in the good old dayth." Sollux sighs, settling the controller in his lap.  
  
The game loads up at the place you left off. You were working on completing the DLC the two of you bought together, and you're currently on the 4th level.  
  


* * *

  
"God dammit, Karkat!" Sollux shouts, punching you in the shoulder. You laugh, pressing the X button on your remote to make your robot jump around, taunting him. You take the cube off of the button and the platform collapses under Sollux's robot, and it falls into the mucky acidic water below. "Okay, that'th it!"   
  
Sollux pauses the game and tackles you, causing you two hit the floor with a thud. You're giggling like an idiot. Sollux's laughing, too. The expressions on your faces make you look like complete dumbshits. You finally stop laughing and realize what's going on.  
  
Sollux is on top of you.  
  
You swallow hard, cheeks heating up.  
  
Sollux finishes laughing, too. He stares down at you, and you glance to the side, avoiding his look. He smiles.  
  
"Why're you smiling at me?" You snarl, looking at him quickly. He chuckles.  
  
"I dunno." He responds. "Why are you not looking at me?"  
  
"Well, you're kinda..." You start.   
  
"Well?"  
  
You shrug, squirming. Sollux blows air out of his nose, smile still on his face.  
  
Dear lord, your heart is racing 500 miles an hour and it feels like it's going to fucking explode.  
  
He cups your cheek, and your eyes widen.   
  
"Y'know thomething..." He begins, eyes searching your blushing face. "I may theem like a complete idiot for hitting on my betht friend the day after I leave my boyfriend, but..."  
  
You blink. Wait, what.  
  
"You're really cute."  
  
"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD." You think to yourself, swallowing back a shriek. "TAKE DEEP BREATHS, KARKAT. HE'S JOKING AROUND WITH YOU. HE'S ALWAYS PLAYING AROUND WITH YOU LIKE THIS. HE'S JOKING."  
  
You let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Y-You're joking, aren't you?" You say, eyes wandering the room quickly. "Stop playing around with me like this, jeez..."  
  
He chuckles and strokes your cheek.  
  
"Would I really go thith far?"  
  
"UH, YEAH, YOU ACTUALLY WOULD." You croak, lips quievering. "You're a huge asshole like that!"  
  
"I'm not leading you on, KK."  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"You didn't thay it, but you were thinking it."  
  
You scowl.  
  
"So, what, now you're a mind reader?" You snarl, squirming around a bit.  
  
"Tho what if I am?" Sollux responds.  
  
"Then you should know exactly what I'm thinking right now." You say, cheeks reddening. He smirks.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
He leans down and presses his lips to yours.

  
If your eye lids grow any more, your eyes will pop out of their sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHO UPDATED AFTER LIKE 3 MONTHS  
> me  
> hahahaha  
> sorry  
> i just wanted them to fucking kiss already  
> //runs away


	9. You just don't know.

You close your eyes, slowly but surely, trying to fight back a smile while your best friend kisses you. This is weird. This is REALLY weird. He's never shown any interest in you before now. Maybe this is some kind of sick joke. He's gotta be doing this, just to eventually laugh in your face about how he was just playing with you, how he wasn't the least bit serious about liking you.

That's the type of sense of humor he has.

You wouldn't be surprised at all.

But it'd hurt.

You've been waiting for Sollux to kiss you for who knows how long! And, now he's finally doing it, and the only thing on your mind is "He's lying".

Your hands fumble to his shoulders as you kiss him back.

His lips are as soft as you imagined. He smells nice, too. 

Wait.

He's wearing that honey scented cologne you bought him for his birthday last year.

That's so cute.

He pulls back, eyes opening so he can look down at you. He flashes you a smile, and you look away, cheeks burning hotter than the sun.

"I swear to fucking god, Sollux, if you're doing this to prank my ass, I will tear you limb from limb." You growl, eyes darting from his face to the side. He chuckles.

"Would I really do thomething ath cruel ath that to you?" Sollux asks, smiley expression turning into a plain one. "I mean, I know I do have a cruel thenthe of humor but-"

"Yes, Sollux, I do think you'd do something as cruel as that to me." You reply, looking him straight in the eyes. "You're that much of a fucking douche bag."

Sollux sighs, frowning.

"I know I am." He says. "But, what can I do to make you think otherwithe?"

"Prove to me that this isn't a joke."

Sollux leans down and presses a tiny kiss to your lips before pulling back and sitting you up. He pulls you against him, arms folding around your waist.

"Lithen," He begins. "You've been my betht friend thinthe we were, like, five. I know almotht everything about you and I've thtayed loyal to you all thith time."

"And?" You reply. "What's that supposed to mean? All that sounds like is something a regular best friend should be or do."

"You know I'm not good with romanthe, KK." Sollux chuckles lightly. "That'th your forte, not mine."

"True." You snort. "I guess you're kinda trying. I dunno."

"I AM trying."

You sigh.

"Sollux, I..." You say, pausing. 

Alright, Karkat. You have two options here.

1.) Go for it, finally get what you've wanted for too long, and risk possibly losing Sollux forever.

Or;

2.) Stay friends and protect your relationship with him.

God, why is romance so annoying when it's you in this situation?!

You may be the love guru, but you're not exactly what you call an ace romancer. You could hardly keep Terezi for more than a month, and she was a close friend before you two started dating.

And now you're not friends anymore.

You don't want the same to happen to you and Sollux. He's too precious to you.

"Just..." You continue. "Just give me a while, alright? Let me think it over..."

"I love how you just athume that I want to date you." Sollux smirks.

"Are you saying you don't?" 

"Never thaid that."

"Alright then."

Oh man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter; i'll try to make the next longer unu  
> i have a writing assignment for english due on friday and i wrote a homestuck au thing so  
> i'll probably post that here  
> it'll be in one whole thing soooo  
> yeah  
> alright  
> chapter 10'll be up some time next month


	10. God Dammit.

After the kiss, things continued as normal. The two of you got back up and continued playing Portal 2, conversed as you usually did, everything was normal.  
On the outside, you played out like your regular self, but on the inside you were screaming in confusion and anger and frustration, all that shit. You're confused because, well, why the fuck would Sollux show sudden interest in you? Was it because he doesn't have Eridan anymore? Is it because he actually likes you? You've known Sollux for the majority of you life, and you still can barely even read the guy! He's a fucking mystery.

You're angry and frustrated and you don't know what to do. There's nothing you really CAN do. You have two choices;

1.) Say yes.

2.) Say no.

Both options could potentially destroy your friendship with Sollux. And that isn't a thing you want to happen. Like, ever. Sollux is the most important thing to you. He may not be there for you sometimes, but he makes you happy regardless. Even if you're only friends.

You let out an annoyed groan, resting your controller in your lap. You raise your hands to you forehead and lean back against the couch cushion.

"What'th the matter now, KK?" Sollux grumbles, pausing the game and looking towards you.

"You fucking know what the matter is." You hiss a reply, shooting him a glare. No no fuck. You don't want to get into this again. Not right now. "Oi, is the sun out yet?"

"I gueth I'll check." Sollux stands and moves over towards the curtains to the left of the couch. He pulls the blinds open, the suns rays shining through the now opened blinds.

"Holy fuck, that'th bright-"

"Oh, sweet!" You cheer, standing up from the couch and rushing to his side. "The suns back."

"And thith affectth uth how?" Sollux asks, glancing at you.

"It doesn't, really." You answer. "It's just kinda good to know that the sun is back from sleep stasis or whatever the fuck that stupid ass news lady called it."

"I gueth." Sollux responds. "Dethpite it being cold ath fuck out, I kinda enjoyed the dark. There wath nothing to blind me."

You shrug, still staring out the window.

You're glad the sun's back out. It's been around 3 days now. It feels good knowing that the thing keeps your planet warm is back, doing its job.

The two of you move back to your places on the couch, resuming their game session.

There really isn't much for the two of you to talk about. Or do, rather. Your apartment was pretty boring, and there was hardly anything entertaining that you owned. Besides your laptop, but that was off limits to anyone besides you. Or maybe Sollux when he's fixing it. But, you'll be damned if you let him search through your pictures and documents.

Never.

Never gonna happen.

Nope.

For the next 30 minutes of so, you and Sollux make idle conversation,sifting easily through level after level. Sollux was great at solving these puzzles, so you were the lab rat in this case. He'd explain what to do while he pressed buttons, and you moved smoothly through. And then you'd move on to the next puzzle. Pretty easy.

There were only 5 or 6 DLC packs of levels that you could go through. And the levels themselves had around 4 or 5 sublevels for you to complete before you could move on.

Currently, you were on Pack 6.

Which meant after you finished these rounds, there'd be nothing for you guys to do. And that meant forced conversations.

And you knew what was going to come out of his mouth when it was silent.

You had been crushing on Sollux all through out middle school AND high school. Though, you had surpressed that feeling for a long time. But, for whatever reason, it came back.

Honestly, you thought you'd jump at the chance to date Sollux, but... this wasn't how you pictured it to happen. You thought it'd be something romantic, like something out of your sappy romcoms.

But instead, you got two dorks playing video games and the big dork tackles the lesser dork onto the floor because he killed him again.  
And you certaintly didn't expect your first kiss to go like that, either.

It wasn't some candle light, romantic as fuck, date at a fancy restraunt. It was a random as hell, unexpected kiss that wasn't even supposed to happen.

God dammit, the guy just left his ex and you're already all over him and he's all over you.  
Alright Karkat, you have to take this slow, go on a few dates or whatever with him, and see if he actually likes you. See that he's not playing around with you like the scumbag he plays himself out to be.

"Uh, KK?" Sollux's voice drags you out of your thoughts. You look over at him, eyes slightly wide. "Dude, I've been trying to get your attention for, lile, 3 minutes. Thomething up?"

"Wha..." You sound, voice trailing off. You shake your head, re-collecting yourself. "No, nothing's up. I was just in deep thought, sorry."

"We're almotht done with the latht level." Sollux says. "Think you can make it through that with out going all thpace cadet of me?"

"Yeah, yeah." You laugh, focusing your eyes back on the TV screen. The two of you traverse through the level quicker than expected.

Leaving your spot on the couch, you move over to your Playstation 3 and take out the game disc. You pop open the case and set the game in its holder, shutting it after. Putting it back down on the floor beside the console, you turn back around and sit back down in your spot.

Awkward silence fills the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo this chapter is actually longer than the chapters i've been posting recently!!!  
> sighs  
> i'm updating for you guys  
> honestly, i thought about discontinuing this fanfic, but i decided against it  
> i wanna start some other solkat fics and a davekat one too, but i want to complete this one first  
> well, chapter 10 everybody  
> yay


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys it's the author

sorry about not updating, i've been really busy with my new fic (that's also solkat) and school has fucked me up tremendous amounts so there's that too

uh

i'm actually working on chapter 11 right now if that's anything????? i have nothing better to do and i left my notebook with the chapters of Alternian Skirmish in it so i can't update THAT fic right now (it's 1 AM and the bane of my existance is roaming the house at this unholy hour) so maybe i'll post it if i get the chance/finish it

i only have a few days of vacation left and my main focus is on writing Alternian Skrimish and getting presents for people (with the little money i have) and toying with the things i actually got yesterday and the day before

so yeah

sorry


	12. 12

just so you know i'm not in the homestuck fandom anymore so dont expect updates and just let this shit fic die cuz i'll never update again,,, 

sorry and buh bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE AN UPDATE?  
> HA  
> YA'LL MAKE ME LAUGH


End file.
